


Opinions

by mmmdraco



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero and Trowa roast marshmallows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opinions

Heero pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders and huddled closer to the fire. His eyes were glued to the dancing flames and he didn't notice Trowa until the other man was taking a seat next to him and handing him a stick. Heero grabbed it and moved to toss it on the fire, but Trowa stopped his hand. "No. We're going to roast marshmallows."

"Hn. We are?" Heero pulled the stick toward him and peeled off a few pieces of bark from the end that he _did_ throw into the fire. 

Trowa held up the bag of white confections and plucked one out that he handed to Heero. He took another for himself and stuck it on the end of the stick. "It's much colder tonight than I thought it would be."

Heero arranged his marshmallow to his liking and stuck the whole thing into the middle of the flames. "You don't have to bother with small talk with me, you know."

"You're going to burn it that way," Trowa said and showed off his method of slowly turning his marshmallow around and around down by the glowing embers.

"I _like_ my sugar on fire," Heero said and lifted the ball of burning fluff up and blew out the flames. He blew on it a few more times and then ate it directly off the stick with a few strings of white trailing off and sticking to his lips.

Trowa continued to turn his marshmallow. "You're so quiet sometimes that it makes me want to talk."

"Why talk if there's nothing to say?" Heero reached across Trowa on the log they were seated on and grabbed another marshmallow from the bad.

With a shrug, Trowa pulled his marshmallow up and examined it closely before dropping it back down near the embers. "To know that someone else is there? This is a tough life to live, Heero. You can choose to go it alone or to have partners in your journey, even if just for a short period of time, but you can't have it both ways."

Holding up a new burning ball of sugar, Heero attemped to shake the fire off of his marshmallow this time, but it dripped off of his stick into the first. Trowa immediately handed him another one. "Is this your ultimatum? Start including you or, what?"

Trowa finally pulled his marshmallow up from the fire and looked satisfied. "Or you'll die alone? It's not an ultimatum. It's a friendly suggestion. You understand how friends work, don't you?"

Heero frowned. "I suppose."

Holding up the marshmallow, Trowa smiled. This is how friends work. Hey, Heero! Would you like to try part of this marshmallow? I think you might like my method better than your charred lump."

Grabbing the stick from Trowa's hand, Heero took a small bite of the marshmallow and chewed carefully. "It's not bad, but I like the burnt taste with it."

"Oh?" Trowa leaned over and pressed his lips to Heero's. "Hmm, yeah, that's not that bad either."

Heero furrowed his brow. "What was that for?"

Trowa shrugged. "I wasn't willing to set my marshmallow on fire and you don't have your new one ready yet. I had to improvise."

"But you kissed me."

"There are different kinds of friends, Heero. And other ways to use mouths and to get warm."

Heero held up his marshmallow. "Are they as sweet?"

Trowa smiled. "I think that, like marshmallow roasting styles, might simply be an issue of opinion."


End file.
